


My Twin and the Tribrid

by DreamSeeker22



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Eye Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSeeker22/pseuds/DreamSeeker22
Summary: Taking place directly after the 1x12 confession. The three stooges don’t go on their road trip so Landon doesn’t die. Lizzie tries to make up for being selfish to Josie and makes a plan to get Josie and a certain tribrid together. I wonder what the plan is?





	1. Post Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will mostly be in Lizzie’s POV but I’ll add Hope and Josie’s reactions if asked for.

Lizzie’s POV

Wait, Josie lied about Hope spreading rumors about me. SHE started the fire in Hope’s room. She had a crush on HOPE!?!?!? The room feels like it’s spinning so I take a seat on the bed. All these thoughts in my head are rushing around me like a tornado. I grip the bed attempting to process all the information Josie just said. Until another thought hits me:

Josie felt like she couldn’t trust me with her feelings for Hope. I’ve been a terrible sister. Stealing everyone Josie’s had a crush on because I thought she’d leave me. I pushed her into anyone that would give her the time of day.

Guilt rushes through me and my eyes lock on Josie. Her and Hope still haven’t broken eye contact since she admitted her crush. The two idiots are stuck in their own little world.

An idea suddenly pops into my head, I start to smirk staring at the two. I will make it up to Josie for not being there and giving back like I’m supposed to and I’ll make it up to Hope after acting like a complete bitch to her after she didn’t do anything wrong.

I quickly wipe my smirk off my face and clear my throat, “Uhm Hope can I talk to my sister alone, I think we need to have a little heart-to-heart.”

They both break away from their stare down blushing, whipping their heads towards me so fast that I think they could’ve broken their necks.

“Ye-yeah, of- of course.” Hope fumbles out her gaze switching from me to Josie. “I’ll just uh,” Hope awkwardly points to the direction of her room and leaves.

I have to refrain myself from laughing at Hope’s nervous antics. I’ve never seen her so flustered before. Oh, this is gonna be easier than I thought.

“Lizzie I’m s-“ I quickly stand up and cut Josie off from apologizing.

“No. Josie I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’ve always stolen your crushes and I’m sorry I’ve never focused on what you want.” I look into Josie’s confused eyes before getting closer and continuing. “That’s going to change I’m going to put you first, I’m going to put your needs above my own for once.”

Silent tears fall down mine and Josie’s cheeks. And she looks torn between guilt and happiness.

“Lizzie you don’t know how sorry I am for spreading all of those lies, I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared of my feelings,” guilt has completely taken over her features along with disbelief, ”Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” Josie finishes sheepishly playing with her fingers.

“Well Jo, I’m your sister and it’ll take a lot more than that to push me away.” She looks a little relieved after I said that, “That being said, I’m still very pissed, knowing Hope and I could’ve been friends, hell, all three of us could’ve been best friends if you hadn’t told that one lie. It sucks Jo. I mean, you know, more than anyone how paranoid I was after you told me, I was convinced the whole school was laughing at me,” Josie’s eyes well up once more, apology already falling from her lips.

“BUT, I’m willing to let it go considering I haven’t had the best track record of being there for you, and besides while you and the tribrid were undressing each other with your eyes,” Josie’s eyes widen to an almost comical size and her cheeks immediately darken to a deeper shade of red causing me to smirk a little. “I had time to process everything, and came to the conclusion, that YOU, Josette Saltzman, need to be more confident and open about your feelings.”

Josie looks stunned by my declaration. “That is how you are going to make it up to me.” Josie smiles at me and then crushes me with a bear hug.

We hug each other for what feels like hours before we break apart and sit down on my bed.

“Now Josie, I know how you might need a little practice,” I tease. “But I want to know everything you’re dealing with right now.”

Josie looks up at me with shock and a little bit of amusement in her eyes, “Well if we’re talking about practice, then it wouldn’t hurt for you to practice your listening skills.”

“Oh, the new Josie’s snarky huh,” I reply with an eyebrow raised, lips curling into a smirk.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you, _Josette_  .”

“Oh you’re on, _Elizabeth_.”

Josie first starts with how we need to convince dad about updating the school’s curriculum to involve offensive classes. Which I completely agree I mean, I know I’m new to this whole being nice to Hope thing, but I can’t help but agree wholeheartedly that dad was man spreading with his stupid crossbow in front of arguably the three most powerful witches in the school.

Then we moved on to her old crush on Raf and how it ended as soon as I told her I slept with him, to which I answered with sympathetic and guilty looks, then she moved on to her messy relationship with Satan, I mean Penelope, along with the kisses and the note that Penelope gave to her.

“Okay Lizzie you were doing really good with listening up until I mentioned Penelope.” Josie pointedly looks at me.

“Josie I said I’d try, and you actually explaining your relationship with Satan doesn’t exactly make me want to understand her as much as it I want to strangle her.” I try to explain very animatedly.

“Lizzie you said you’d try,” I take Josie’s hands and look at her. “Jo, from what you’ve told me, she’s been basically playing with your feelings all year instead of talking to you.” Josie’s brows furrow and it looks like she’s fighting with herself.

“Hey,” I snap Josie out of her pity party back to the present. “What’s going on in there Jo.”

“I was just processing everything you said and...,” she looks like she can’t find the words, so I squeeze her hand and give her an encouraging look. She nods before continuing, “For a long time it felt like Penelope was the only person that really paid any attention to me, and after she broke up with me, I felt lost and confused, but eventually as the school year went on I realized I was just hurt that another person had abandoned me. And then after we kissed it felt like,” Josie looks exhausted just trying to explain the situation.

I stare at her again and squeeze her hand again, signaling that it’s okay to finish all of her thoughts. After a sigh and with a look of determination she continues, “It felt like old times and it reminded me when things were simpler.” I smile having a feeling where this was going but I don’t interrupt Josie because I want her to figure it out, it’s the only way my plan’ll work. “It feels like there’s too much history between me and Penelope for us to work past it and honestly I don’t really want to work past it.”

I wrap Josie in my arms and lay the rest of the way down, I stroke her hair to calm her down as I beckon her to continue her thought. “Is there another reason why you don’t want to work things out with Satan?”

She stiffens in my arms but relaxes again as I continuously stroke her hair. “Yeah...” I can feel her struggling with the words so I just hug her tighter, waiting for her to continue. “It shouldn’t be this hard to be with someone, I mean you should feel relaxed and happy, not confused and frustrated after every conversation. This person should make you feel safe and bubbly even when they poke,” I start to grin as Josie gets lost in thought. “And when her smile lights up the room even when she doesn’t smile that often.” Josie lets out a soft chuckle.

“Or when her hair flows effortlessly down her shoulders in waves, and when her blue eyes light up when she’s picking fights that she knows she’s gonna win. That’s why me and Penelope won’t work out because it should be easy like it is with...”

Josie stops momentarily to look up at me. I just smile down at her with a knowing look as realization spreads across her face. Her mouth drops open with shock and let’s out an empty laugh.

“Like it is with who, Jo” I ask already knowing the answer. There’s a heavy silence for a minute and then Josie finally admits the person who’s plagued her thoughts since we were 13 years old.

“Hope”

I hug her tighter than before, a plan already circulating in my head how I’m going to get the hobbit out of the way so that I can get my twin and the tribrid together.

But for now I’m going to fall asleep with my sister in _my_ arms for once. Happy to be the one bringing her comfort after a particularly emotional revealing day.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter to keep y’all fed. Enjoy the Hizzie banter :)

Lizzie’s POV 

I wake up feeling weight on my chest and across my waist. I open my eyes and tilt my head down a little and as I squint I see Josie still in my arms. I quietly disentangle myself from Josie and change into something presentable. I speedily rush down the hall to a certain person’s room. 

I knock on the door twice before I hear a groan and a quiet mumble of curses before the door swings open to reveal a very dazed Hope Mikaelson with an oversized New Orleans sweater and black shorts.

“Lizzie, it is 6 a.m. what the hell?!?” I push through her before going over to sit on her bed. “Well, good morning to you too, Hope. Listen I’m gonna need you to get dressed and meet me down at the kitchen in about,” I look down at my non existent watch and say, “15 minutes.” 

Hope cocks her hip to the side, signature eyebrow raised before asking, “Why? And you do realize we were at each other’s throats less than 24 hours ago right?” Hope points out. 

“Look,” I sigh, looking her in the eyes, “after yesterday’s fiasco of uh,” I squint my eyes before settling on one word, “confessions. I never got the chance to apologize to you after finding out that you never spread any of those rumors and for treating you so terribly. It was unfair.” I say sheepishly looking up towards the school’s resident loner and personal guardian. 

Hope blinks back in shock, clearly taken aback by my apology, probably since I haven’t apologized to her since we were kids. 

“Oh wow, I don’t know what to say” I throw her a playful glare, “Yeah well don’t let it get to your head Mikaelson,” I say getting up. 

“Yep, that’s the Lizzie I know,” I throw her a smirk before walking towards the door. 

“13 minutes Mikaelson, chop chop.”

“Wait!” I turn around at her doorframe. Hearing a certain urgency in her voice, so I raise my eyebrow waiting for her explanation. “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you and Josie, I shouldn’t have shut you guys out when all you guys wanted to do was be there for me.” I look into her eyes and seeing a vulnerability in her eyes that I’ve never seen before. 

I walk over to her and wrap the shorter girl into a hug, “It’s okay Mikaelson, the important thing is that we’ve finally moved past all of the pointless fighting and hard feelings and maybe we can all be friends, some us more than others.” I pull away, leaving her stunned, walking to the door, but not before throwing another poke her way.

“Besides, you’re by far my favorite tribrid?” I say as I walk out the door. When I’m halfway down the hall I hear.

“Wait a minute, I’m the only tribrid you know.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m thinking of having Hope and I make Josie breakfast before she wakes up. Well Hope’s going to make it while I talk to her. I put a spell on Josie before I made my way down here to keep her asleep for a little bit longer than usual, that way she can wake up to a nice breakfast. 

I’ve got most of the ingredients out and ready because I can’t cook to save my life, plus I think it’ll be more romantic that Hope made Josie breakfast. I look over the ingredients one last time to make sure I have everything in order, hands on my hips admiring my neatness with a smile.

“What are you going to cook?” I snap my head towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Hope in red blouse, with black skin tight jeans, and her signature ankle boots. 

I quickly grab an apron off one of the empty tables handing it to Hope, “I’m not going to cook anything” I sing out, “you are.”

Hope gives me a look of disbelief before grabbing the apron, “So you became friends with me for my cooking ability?” 

“Now you’re catching on Mikaelson.” I say while laughing. 

“Anyway, why am I making breakfast,” she looks at my neatness with a certain amusement. “And for who?” She starts grabbing the flour and eggs before getting one of those whisky things. 

“Josie” 

“What?!” Hope spins around so fast that some of the flour pours out of the bag. 

“Jeez, keep it in your pants Mikaelson, we’re making it for my beloved twin sister” I say snickering as Hope tries to compose herself to make a comeback. 

“Don’t bother,” she closes her mouth before glaring at me and turning around to make pancakes. “Besides this is an apology breakfast, since I’ve been treating her like a doormat for the better part of 3 years.” 

Hope glances at me, before silently agreeing. “What brought on the sudden change of heart?” She says before cracking a couple of eggs. 

“I think it’s been a long time coming, and last night just pushed everything over the edge.” I notice Hope’s change in posture. 

“Speaking of last night, what was going on between you and my sister?” I decided to be blunt with Hope, knowing she would’ve avoided the subject like the plague. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Lizzie?” I roll my eyes at her predictability. “Oh so you mean I imagined the sexual tension that I was breathing in after Josie admitted to having a crush on you.” 

Hope’s eyes widen comically, almost identical to Josie’s reaction when I called her out yesterday. 

“I have a boyfriend, Lizzie” she mumbles out. I turn to her smirking once more.

“You do, because it looked like you completely forgot about him last night.” Hope slumps her shoulders and then turns to me, lips turned downwards in a frown. 

“Does that make me a bad person?” I tilt my head to the side before rolling my eyes.

“Hope you do realize you’re like a literal superhero, right?” Her lips quirk up a bit. “Yeah but-“ 

“But what? You don’t deserve to be happy, to be with someone that you really want?” Hope eyebrows furrow with uncertainty. 

“But I like Landon...” she shakily says, running a hand through her auburn locks.

“Just not romantically.” I deadpan. “At least not anymore.” Hope looks at me and slowly nods her head. She lets out a long sigh, “What am I going to do about him?” 

“Well first, you and the mop headed elf need to have a certain conversation then, you could ask me what you should do next.” 

Huh, maybe getting rid of the hobbit will be easier than I originally thought. I don’t even need to do any work. But right now it looks like Hope’s brain is going into overdrive. 

“Okay, yeah yeah maybe I should just go right now and talk to him.” She says while pouring batter onto a pan. She looks towards me with a newfound confidence holding a spatula towards me, “Do you think you can handle flipping the pancakes by yourself, Lizzie?” 

“Mmm funny,” I tell her as I snatch the spatula away from her. “Go deal with your hobbit issue and then meet me at my room, when you’re done please.”

Hope takes off the apron that I gave to her, to go break things off with the mayonnaise jar. I watch her walk away before turning around and attempting not to drop the first pancake.

“Oh Josie the things I will do for you” I mumble before almost dropping the first pancake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you’ll get Hope’s POV ;)


	3. Long overdue conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon and Hope talk coming to certain conclusions. Lizzie brings Josie breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating. School got in the way, but I’ll be posting another chapter in two days at the latest. Thank you for the comments and not giving up on me 😅

**Hope’s POV**

_What the hell am I gonna tell Landon._

I like Landon, but lately our relationship has felt more platonic than romantic for the past couple of weeks now. It’s lost the spark that it had since our first kiss. It lacks passion and honestly I think me and Landon would work better as friends than as a couple.

I begin to make my way towards his dorm, as I try and figure out how I’m gonna break up with him.

I take a deep breath and knock on his door. I hear shuffling before Landon opens the door in a simple T-shirt and some shorts.

“Hey Hope I wasn’t expecting you,” he starts rubbing the back of his head, ”but now that you’re here I was kind of hoping I could talk to you.” My eyes widen a little at this.

“Me too, actually” he gestures for me to come in a very Landon-like manner. I can’t help but laugh at his awkwardness and mumble _dork_  under my breath. This seems to ease the tension in the room.

“What did you want to talk about?” I swallow the lump in my throat unsure of how to start the conversation. He notices me struggling and guides to his bed so that we’re both sitting down.

“I’m not really good at this,” I say nervously chuckling. He quirks an eyebrow up, an unreadable expression on his face. “I think when I saw you at the church after 2 years of not seeing you, these feelings came rushing back to me.” I start keeping eye contact. “Old feelings from when I was 15 came back to me and I’ve come to realize that,” I take in a large inhale, before breathing out, “I’m not 15 anymore and those feelings have faded over the past couple of weeks and this relationship has felt more like a friendship.” I let out in one big breath.

I look into his face and notice that there is still an unreadable expression on his face. I start feeling really bad and I’m about to apologize, until his face breaks from his blank stare to one of relief and tiny bits of amusement.

“Oh thank god, I’m not the only one” he breathes out with smile. I narrow my eyes at him. “I’m so glad you said that WOO.”

“You asshole,” I say punching his shoulder in disbelief. “You sat there watching me struggle only for you to feel the same way.”

He starts snickering as he attempts to defend himself from my light punches, running away. Which resulted in me getting up and chasing him around his room. “Hey, in all fairness you’re the one that’s breaking up with me.” I roll my eyes and purse my lips at his deviousness. I gently push his shoulder, shaking my head.

“Does that means we’re friends?” I ask curious because I don’t want to lose his friendship. He smiles and wraps me up in a surprise bear hug, causing me to gasp out in surprise. “Landon!” I squeal, laughter and the tip of my tongue. Surprise blossoms across my face as he lifts me up and twirl me around.

“Of course we’re friends Hope,” he sets me down as his smile turns more playful. “Who wouldn’t want an all powerful Tribrid on their side.” He says with an ear splitting smile. I push him lightly again.

“So you just want me for my Tribridness?” I question teasingly.

“Uh duh, who wouldn’t want to be friends with a superhero?” He teases, causing me to blush. “Shut up.”

“So... what brought you to break up with me, because I was going over it in my head and I don’t think I could’ve done it alone.” He asks with honest curiosity. It kinda reminds me of Josie.

 _Jesus snap out of it Mikaelson_.

“Lizzie actually kind of helped me out with it.” Surprise spreads across his features. Rightfully so, I wouldn’t think we’d be friends either, but it’s surprisingly easy.

“Wow I know she didn’t like me but, suggesting to break up with me. Harsh” He says with a frown, his voice rising an octave.

“She likes you relax. It’s just Lizzie’s an acquired taste. And you can’t say she’s wrong with some of the things she’s called you.” He looks at me slightly offended.

“Wow, I should’ve definitely broken up with you first,” he looks at me incredulously. “I mean, I should’ve took the hint after you never defended me against any of Lizzie’s insults.”

“Hey, they’re funny and you know it, besides I know you secretly like the teasing.” I smile at him.

He smirks, “Yeah maybe just a little bit.” He makes the universal sign for “a little bit” raising his hand in front of him.

We fall into an odd silence after that. I turn to look at him only for him to be staring at a spot on the floor, eyebrows crinkled, deep in thought. I think if I squint my eyes enough I could see the gears turning in his head.

“Wait a minute, how did Lizzie help you out by suggesting to break up with me?” He raises an eyebrow in my direction. “Because you and Lizzie weren’t on the best terms before that road trip, and all of a sudden she decides to give you advice out of the nowhere?” I can see him slowly inch his way towards the real reason I broke up with him. So I decide to help him out.

“Well, actually she helped me come to terms with the fact that I have strong feelings for... someone else.” His stare on me intensifies and then his eyes shift from left to right like he’s looking for the answer in front of him.

“But why would that matter...” His eyes suddenly snap up towards me in a mixture of surprise and realization.

“Josie.” It’s a statement not a question. I give him a shy smile and nod.

Another silence breaks between us.

“So what are you gonna do about it? What’s your plan?” He asks me curiously.

I open my mouth to answer but, no answer comes out and for once I’m rendered speechless. “I... I don’t know.”

He looks at me with disbelief, “You’re telling me Hope Mikaelson doesn’t have a plan to get the girl.” I scoff at him.

“I’m kind of just going with what feels right. You know I’m not good at talking about my feelings.” He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

“You are Hope Mikaelson, and you’ve always done the impossible.” He looks at me with determination to which I stare at him with surprise. He walks me to the edge of his door.

“Go get your girl, _Unicorn_.” He says while simultaneously pushing me out the door and closing the door.

 _Did he just kick me out of his room. God, I’m going soft. Josie what are you doing to me_?

I then turn in the direction of the twins’ room in order to see what Lizzie wants. Walking slower than I normally would in order to figure out what I’m going to say to the twins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Josie’s POV**

I wake up to any empty bed, the body that was there before long gone, but thankfully covered me with my favorite fuzzy blanket.

I open my eyes and sit up in Lizzie’s bed stretching the sleep out of my arms as the blanket falls from my shoulders to my waist while I look around the room as sunlight steams through our windows. My yawn breaking through the quietness that has filled my room.

I turn my head towards the alarm and see that it’s nearly 8.

_Why would Lizzie be up this early during spring break._

My confusion is short lived as I hear my door open softly after a quiet murmur. My eyes widen as I see Lizzie with a tray of pancakes stacked on top of each other along with syrup and a glass of orange juice on the side.

“Oh wow” I honestly don’t know what to say I’m truly shocked.

“I know, I know, you’re welcome.” I smile shyly, not really knowing how to respond.

“You didn’t have to do this.” I crinkle my eyebrows at her as my gaze shifts between her and the oddly shaped pancakes.

She sets the plate by the nightstand and looks at me softly with a playful look in her eyes.

“I know I didn’t Jo, but I wanted to.” She sits in front of me grabbing my hand. “I meant what I said last night, I’m going to be a better sister to you.” I beam before pulling her into a hug. I’m hugging her tighter and tighter before I hear a knock at the door.

“Hey uhm, Lizzie you wanted me for something.” And that is when my jaw dropped and my brain short circuited.

_Holy shit!_

_Hope Fucking Mikaelson is standing in my room!_

_Is she mad at me? Is she here to yell at me? Is she going to set me on fire? Why does she always look so hot?_

The sound of rustling snapped me out of my unnecessary panic attack of questions. Lizzie had started to disentangle herself from my arms.

“Hey Hope, I was just about to tell Josie who had made her breakfast.” A blush started to blossom across my cheeks as I looked at Hope in surprise, eyes wide.

“Oh, you made me breakfast?” She smiles at me before nodding shyly. We make eye contact and I feel a warmth spread throughout my whole body. It feels like my whole body is vibrating because of her.

_Or for her._

I blush at the sudden thought. Feeling heat travel to the bottom of my stomach.

“You know it’s really hot outside, maybe we should convince dad to let us have a pool party.” Lizzie states with her ‘I have an idea’ look.

“It is really hot in here- I mean outside. It’s really hot outside, I mean it’s hot everywhere,” I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

_Really Josie! Keep your hormones in check. How can I be this horny it’s barely 8 in the fucking morning._

“So we’re just going to ignore whatever,” she waves her hand in my general direction, “ _that_  was,” I groan quietly. She points at Hope, “you’re going to grab a couple of vamps and wolves to help set up the pool area while Josie and I figure out how we’re going to convince dad.”

“Aye aye captain.” She smirks while giving Lizzie a mock salute. I can’t help but snort at the ridiculous gesture. Her gaze shifts to me, momentarily breaking concentration before looking back to her and straightening her back.

“Anything else I could do for you?” Smirk still playing on her lips.

 _Those soft, smooth, kissable lips_.

I unconsciously bite my lower lip staring at her as my eyes are locked solely on her. I clench my thighs together to relieve some of the tension that’s been building since she showed off her signature eyebrow. The amusement accentuates the fire in her ocean eyes.

“No, but you could bring the hobbit if you’d like.” I discreetly roll my eyes at the unwanted mention of Landon and grab my pancakes from the nightstand. The smell alone makes my mouth water in anticipation, easily overwhelming my discontent.

“Actually, Landon and I broke up.” My eyes immediately snap up only to find that Hope is already looking at me.

“Oh, well there’s not really anything else you need to do. Thanks Hope.” Hope smiles sheepishly at that.

“No problem Lizzie,” She turns to me. “Bye, Josie.” I smile shyly at her.

“Bye,” I say softly, staring at her as she leaves. I stare longingly at the doorframe, where she used to be.

My thoughts are interrupted by Lizzie making a sound that resembles a whipping sound. I narrow my eyes at her before sticking my tongue out at her.

“What you guys are so whipped for each other.” She says laughing, while I chuck a pillow at her.

“Shut up,” I say while laughing.

_Maybe this pool party might be good for everyone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more parts with different POVs or just Lizzie’s?


	4. Pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get they’re pool party, but will they even get a chance to take a dip into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. I reward you with smut.

Josie’s POV

God it’s _unbearably_ hot outside.

I’m glad me and Lizzie were able to get classes cancelled today because I don’t know any water spells that could cool me down. Or any water spells in general.

We convinced dad to let us throw a pool party. Considering it’s still spring break and all. Lizzie practically skipped to our room.

“Lizzie,” I call out to her, running after her, “Wait up!”. I’m very aware that we are running through the halls like children, but in our defense it is very hot inside, and we really just want to get to our room to change. Lizzie beats me because she cheated, pushing me before running out of dad’s office, screaming behind her back that the “last one there’s a rotten egg.”

What happens next doesn’t quite register in my brain. But the scent of forest and cinnamon enters my nose along with a flash of auburn hair. I hit this someone. _Hard_. Well I assume it’s a someone because hands are on my waist immediately and my arms automatically snake around this person’s neck. We both fall to the ground with me on top. We both let out groans from the impact of the floor.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” “Are you okay?” Our words get jumbled together, as I sit up and putting my hands on their shoulders pushing myself off their chest.

My eyes widen immediately as I finally realize who’s under me.

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

_Hope Mikaelson_ is the person I ran into. And now we’re both on the floor. With me on top of her.

“Hope!” I squeak out. “Hi.” I’m basically frozen on top of her, even though heat is coming off of her and basically flowing through me at this point. It doesn’t elude me that one of our legs have somehow made it between each other’s thighs. Pressed flush against each other’s core.

_I wonder what kind of noise she’d make if I moved my leg just a little bit. Or if she moved hers._

My face is beet red at this point. She has a faint blush on her face and my hands have found their way to either side of her head. We’re both panting but I doubt it’s from the impact of the fall. Her eyes are a deep green from this point of view, and her pupils are blown wide. Her hands have found their way just below my ass, on the tops of my thighs, squeezing ever so gently. My thigh is basically on fire from where it meets her. I feel my own heat pool on her thigh. The feel of her this close to me is absolutely intoxicating. I’m now leaning closer to her slowly.

“Josie,” she whispers, her voice deep and very enticing. Our breaths are now intermingling together, we are so close.

“JOSIE!!” My head suddenly snaps up as I hear Lizzie shouting from our room. I hear a groan from Hope as I push myself off of her.

_Son of a cockblocker._

I quickly reach out my hand for her to take. She grips my hand and pulls herself up. Directly in front of me still too close together. We’re looking in each other’s eyes again, my brown eyes getting lost in her blue ones. Although they are still green. She opens her mouth like she’s about to say something, but can’t when _someone_ cuts her off.

“Josieee, we need to pick out your bikin- oh.” She steps out of the room seeing Hope and I in each other’s personal bubbles. She smirks, “Did I interrupt something?”

_YES!!_

“No, I-uh just ran into Josie on the way to your guys’ room. Right, Josie.” She looks at me expectantly. My eyes widen.

“Yep, absolutely, we ran into each other on the-uh way here.” I nod my head so fast, I probably look like a child on a sugar high.

“Yeah, okay,” her eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Well follow me then,” Lizzie was already dressed in her royal blue bikini top and her baby blue jean shorts.

“How the hell are you already dressed, you just got to the room.” She looks at me with a smirk. “I had a feeling dad would agree, seeing as we don’t have the last artifact and all the monsters have finally stopped, meaning the students are safe.” She quips looking through my drawer for a bikini set. Lizzie really is one of the smartest students at this school, once she sets her mind something she doesn’t stop.

“Josie I think you should wear this one.” She pulls out a black bikini with slits running down the sides and pushes it into my hands. “We’ll meet you by the pool after I _persuade_ Hope to wear a bikini.” She winks at me before pushing shocked Hope out the door.

“Wait what?!?” I hear Hope yell from outside my door. I chuckle and then blush at the thought of Hope wearing a bikini. I chuckle because Lizzie’s a lot of things, a miracle worker isn’t one. And I blush because the thought alone of Hope clad in a bikini- _nope not going down that train of thought._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found my way down to the pool area only to find it nearly packed with upperclassmen. I found myself a lawn chair to put my bag down.

_There’s no way Lizzie could convince Hope into a bikini._ _I mean it’s not like me and Hope are on bad terms. We are kind of friends, but Lizzie and Hope are best friends. I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous?_

_I mean Hope’s broken up with Landon and needs someone to talk to._

_Even if that someone’s_ _not me._

I shake my head of the unwanted thoughts as I put some sunscreen on my skin, making it glisten in the sunlight.

I’m less self conscious than I was at the beginning of the school year, but it still feels uncomfortable being in nothing but a black bikini, showing off more skin than I would like. But then again it was hot and I didn’t really care what I was wearing as long as I could cool off.

I finish putting the last bit of sunscreen on my leg before I glance up, the sunscreen hitting the floor about the same time that my jaw dropped.

Entering the pool area is my sister in her blue bikini, but the reason my jaw dropped was because next to her was Hope Mikaelson, wearing a loose red tank top along with black shorts that made her legs look like they went on for miles. I couldn’t keep my eyes from making their way down past her thighs and then back up towards her face, where a smug smirk was resting on her face, eyes on my legs and abdominal area, eyebrow cocked.

“See something you like?” I blush at the comment before making one of my own.

“I could ask you the same thing Hope,” Hope’s eyebrow shoots up again before smiling. “Are you guys done with...whatever the hell that is,” she says before pointing between me and Hope, causing my cheeks to darken and Hope to smirk at me. I pick up the sunscreen that I dropped and toss it somewhere behind me. “Because I think I’m gonna go talk to MG and Kaleb and inform them of the importance of consent,” she says pointing to the vampires, leaving Hope and I alone.

“So how’s it like being around this many people voluntarily?” I say biting my lip and awaiting the Auburn beauty’s response.

_Jesus what has this girl done to me?_

She starts laughing, “Well right now I’m _voluntarily_ enjoying the company of one person right now.” My blush brightens after her compliment.

“I never asked you how you were after you told us about your breakup, so how are you?” She smiles softly at my question.

“Well if you _must_ know, our break up was mutual. We just didn’t like each other romantically anymore. Besides,” She smiles at me. “I kind of have eyes on someone else right now.” I feel a flood of jealousy fill me, wondering who’s captured the eyes of Hope Mikaelson. Before I could ask her who she asks, “Can you pass me the sunscreen?”

I turn around and grab the sunscreen, “I think in order to put on sunscreen you’d need to be wearing less-“ I stop mid sentence when I turn around to Hope, taking off her tank top and slipping off her shorts leaving her clad in a deep red laced up bikini top and red bikini bottoms on, leaving me breathless and gaping like a fish. My mouth suddenly becomes very dry and I force myself to gulp as my eyes are now traveling up and down her body, drinking her in. Her breasts look amazing in the laced up top and now I feel like a hormonal teenage boy looking up porn for the very first time.

_God, I’m such a perv._

“Clothes.” I choke out. My eyes are making its way up her legs to settling on her abs.

_Yes I said ABS._

_She has a fucking 4-pack. I-_

Her stomach is toned from her intense training sessions, _I might have to join her_ , I think, admiring her results.

“You should close you’re mouth Jo, you might catch flies.” She flashes her famous Mikaelson smirk before grabbing the sunscreen from my hand and applying it to her legs and arms, leaving her body looking shiny and _absolutely ravishing_. I force my jaw shut, before I ask the thought that plagued my mind as soon as she revealed why she was here.

“So who’s the lucky guy that’s caught your eye?” I ask with a tad bit of jealousy. She tilts her head up at me, eyebrow cocked, lips curling into a smirk. She sets down the sunscreen before getting up to face the pool, my eyes immediately focus on her ass as she starts walking towards the edge of the pool, ready to jump in. She turns her head slightly back to me and then says the words that cause my brain to short circuit.

“Who says it’s a _guy_?”

And with that my jaw drops once more and she dives in.

My mind begins racing with millions of questions. I _s Hope bi?_ _SHE LIKES GIRLS?!_ _Who does she like?!_

And then the question that tugs at my heart.

_Could it be me?_

I’m unaware that I’ve reached the edge of the pool until Hope swims right up to me, and I have to force myself to look at her ocean blue eyes to keep my traitorous eyes from wandering any lower.

“Are you coming in?” She smiles her infectiously bright smile causing my own to break out.

“I don’t know I might just stay out here, but I could be persuaded _if_ you tell me who you like.” I was going to go in anyway, but my curiosity is seriously eating at me.

“Why do you want to know so bad Jo. Jealous.” My eyes widen at how easily she can read me. A smirk has made its way onto her face. I narrow my eyes at her and then lean down.

“Why would I be jealous?” she cocks her eyebrow at my question.

“Call it a hunch.” Before I could make a retort, she suddenly has her arms around my thighs and pulls me into the pool. My body is consumed with a cooling sensation traveling all around me, with the exception of the arms that are still wrapped around me, arms that have slipped up my thighs to my hips.

As soon as I break free of the water, gasping for air, heavenly laughter rings in my ears. As I wipe the water from my eyes I’m met with Hope’s shit eating grin.

“I was going to get in anyway, you ass” I say, laughter breaking through my features.

“Well I simply couldn’t leave that up to chance.” She smiles again but there’s a certain softness in it that I can’t put my finger on. I’m suddenly very aware of the hands on my hips, our legs entangling with each other, as our hips are flush together, and the feel of her abs rubbing against me. I’m now gazing into her baby blue eyes that are now hardly recognizable with her pupils blown wide.

“So who do you like?” I whisper, my gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips. She’s staring into my eyes now and I can feel her hand beginning to snake its way up from my hip, leaving traces of warmth in its wake, up to the back of my neck, where it now rests. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and all I can seem to focus on is Hope’s face. Or more so how it’s now inches away from me. Our breathes intermingling with each other. Our bodies are now fully pressed together and I can feel every curve of her body fit into mine.

Then all of a sudden we surge towards each other at the same time, lips colliding with a hunger that I’ve never felt before. My mind slips into a trance as all I could focus on is Hope’s soft lips. My mind doesn’t even register that I’ve pushed Hope against the edge of the pool until I feel her grunt as her back collides with the wall. Our tongues fighting for dominance, before she bites my lip causing me to gasp as she slips her tongue in my mouth, effectively spinning us so that I’m the one against the wall.

“Much better,” She grunts, causing my legs to wrap around her hips in an attempt to pull her closer. I begin to entangle my hands in her hair.

I only pull back as I hear, “Damn sis, I didn’t think you had it in you?” I look up to see Lizzie with a shit eating grin.

I blush hard as I look towards Hope who has her head tilted to the side, eyes dawning a slight golden tint, with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

“How about let’s go to my room to finish our _conversation_.” I nod almost immediately after she says it. We both get out of the pool, hand in hand trying to ignore the wolf whistles, no pun intended, as we make our way towards Hope’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’re not even halfway to her room before she’s pushing me up against the wall. Attacking my lips once again, I jump up and wrap my legs once again around her. She breaks the kiss only to leave a trail of little nibbles down my neck, settling on my pulse point, causing me to let out a moan rocking my hips into her.

“Hope,” I let out between moans. “You’re room. NOW” I moan out. She growls in response, speeding us into her room, locking her door.

We’re on her bed, me in her lap as she’s sitting on her bed. I pull back panting, trying to draw in a breath. Her eyes are glowing gold and it makes me gasp... and now I’m even more turned on. I attack her neck, nibbling on every open spot of skin, worshiping it. I’m drawing moans from her that sound like heaven to my ears. I’m leaving hickeys that heal almost as soon as my mouth leaves leaves her neck.

I huff out in frustration. She giggles. And now I’m bursting with laughter, warmth filling my chest as her melodic laughter fills my ears. I look deep into her ocean blue eyes, a small smile etching it’s way onto my lips.

“It’s not funny,” I narrow my eyes at her as she continues to snicker.

I kiss her to shut her up. _Hard_. My hands travel to her hair pulling at wet strands of auburn hair, drawing another moan from her. I pull back and push her all the way down on her mattress. One hand is on her shoulder and one hand untying the laces that contain her breasts. One by one the strands are pulled apart, all the while I’m staring at Hope not taking my eyes off her. Her golden eyes burn into me as I tear off her bikini top and only when I latch onto one breast does she shut her eyes.

Her body arches into mine, and her hips jerk into mine ever so slightly. My fingers are trailing from her shoulder to her other breast, twisting the nub in between my fingers, causing it to harden. She thrusts into me now, causing me to moan. I switch breasts but instead of my hand going to her other one, it trails down her stomach, scratching ever so slightly on the taut muscles, stopping at the top of her underwear. I pull off of her breast and trail kisses all the way down her stomach stopping where my hand rests.

I stare at her, looking for any objections as her eyes snap down towards mine, lust evident in her eyes as she gives me a slight nod. I smirk up at her as I hook the offending material between my fingers and slowly pull it down her legs, throwing it somewhere on the opposite side of the room. She lets out a low growl before I part her thighs with my hands and begin kissing the inner part of her thighs, not breaking eye contact. I slip a single finger past her folds, feeling her clench around it as I gently suck her clit.

“Josie,” she pants, driving me crazy. “More” I slip two more fingers past, thrusting harder and faster into her. Her hands grab at my heart pulling and tugging, egging me on. My tongue downright attacks her clit and I can tell she’s close by the sound of her moans. She chants my name like an anthem, her back is arching upwards at such an angle, that for a second I believe she has the ability to fly.

“Uh, JOSIE” She cums screaming my name and I feel addicted to the power that her screams grant me, a selfish part of me enjoying that I’m the only one to make her scream like this. My mouth let’s go of her clit as I pull my fingers out of her dropping my head down to her entrance, thrusting my tongue in instead. The feeling of her clenching around my tongue is euphoric. I thrust my tongue faster and deeper inside of her, my pace unrelenting, bringing her towards her second orgasm. I lap up her juices, savoring the taste of her.

The view from below is breathtaking as she’s flushed red, and her chest is heaving. Her breasts are shaking slightly as she’s trying to come down from her high. I snake my way up to her stomach, my tongue tracing the muscle of her toned abs.

She looks down at me now, eyes half open, staring at me hungrily. Her eyes flash gold and in seconds she’s pulled me up and has me pinned to her bed, eyes glowing a brilliant golden color.

I shudder under her gaze clenching my thighs around her waist, my legs molding around her hips like they were meant to be there. My hands are interlocked with hers beside my head. She leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss and I can’t help but ground my core into her hips. She breaks the kiss and places kisses along my neck, igniting my insides as they’re being filled by the warmth of her mouth.

She pulls back admiring my neck, which is probably littered with hickeys. Normally, I hate hickeys, but the way she’s looking at me makes me feel like one of her masterpieces.

I buck into her, panties soaked and definitely not from the pool. She growls and attacks my neck again, her lips going lower and lower until they’re at the tops of my breasts. She swiftly puts both of my hands above my head, holding it there with one of hers, then with the other she grabs the front of my top and rips it off me.

I gasp at the sudden breeze that hits my breasts. Hope lunges forward capturing one of my breasts in her mouth and grounding her hips into mine. The attack sends me into a flurry of moans, my hips bucking at the contact. She lets go of my wrists and rips the panties off me, thrusting two fingers into me, causing me to let a high-pitches moan.

My eyes roll to the back of my head, as Hope starts nibbling at the side of my neck again. My arms wrap around her shoulders as she slips another long finger in, stretching me even more. Her thrusts get faster and harder as my hips chase her fingers, meeting her thrust for thrust.

“Hope,” I whisper pleading for her to end my misery. She bites down where my neck meets my shoulder, curling her fingers, pushing me to an earth shattering orgasm.

“HOPE,” I cry out. Drawing blood from my fingernails digging into her back. She slows her thrusts until I’ve settled from my high. She then leans up and slips her fingers out of me. I feel a sudden emptiness fill me, missing the feel of her fingers already. My eyes follow her every move as she slips her fingers into her mouth, tasting me. Noticing that I’m watching her she smirks before kissing me, having me taste myself on her lips.

Safe to say we didn’t return back to the pool party.

Who would’ve thought, the tribrid and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut ever. Anyway comment if you want me to do more fics, thank you for all the kudos and comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and what do you think will happen tomorrow morning?


End file.
